Unexpected
by crimsonXeclipse
Summary: He was new to town and she was the typical girl next door.There was just something about the way the wind played with his hair and how the sun seemed to dance across his perfectly tanned skin. She couldn't help but want to get to know him.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: This is not a Twilight story. The characters have nothing to do with Twilight. I didn't know where I could post my story so I just posted it here to get some input. Keep in mind this is my FIRST story but I do want honest reviews please and thank you.**

**Demetrius**

Demetrius had been more than furious when his parents had informed him of their plans to move. Finding out they were moving wasn't that big of a deal to him, that was until he was told where they were moving to. Emberton, Massachusetts more than 3,000 miles away from his precious Los Angeles. His father, Derek wanted to expand his business by opening a new store there and offering one of the best security systems to the people. His mother, Bethany had wanted a change of scenery and his younger sister, Emaline was more than willing to get away from all the 'tools' LA had to offer. In a three-against-one situation the only option he had was to pack.

Once he had calmed down and finished packing up his room he decided to call his girlfriend Katie. He hoped he would get her voicemail and be able to just leave a message but fate was not on his side today. Two rings later...

"Hey Babe!"

"Katie, we need to talk about some things"

"Okay shoot"

"Listen, things have been great between us but..."

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME!"

"I'm moving across the country and you expect m..."

"I cannot believe you Demetri! After two years together and you act like this is no big deal! How long have you known you were going to move? Were you even going to tell me or were you just going to disappear!"

"Look, I just found out today. Maybe four hours ago. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"You should've called me then instead of waiting. What, did you have to say goodbye to all those whores you're leaving behind. Just forget we ever met!"

A few seconds later all he heard was the dialtone.

A week went by and they had finally finished packing and had given the movers their new address. After all the drama Katie had caused for him at school and anywhere he went, he was more than willing to board the plane to Emberton. He had never been a big fan of flying but with Emaline sitting next to him, he couldn't help but relax. His sister was one of the few people that truly understood him and, having her near him allowed him to let his walls down. They held no secrets from one another, they even knew things about each other they wish they didn't. Besides, who could keep from smiling while Emaline practically pressed her face against the window. She never wanted to miss any of the beauty Mother Nature had to offer.

Three and a half hours later the plane landed and Demetrius got his first look at Emberton, Massachusetts.

** Evangeline**

As soon as Whitney saw him step into the terminal her mind started racing. She knew this had to be the guy moving in a few houses down from her. He was perfect! Just what her best friend needed, especially after the horrible break-up she went through a few months ago. She had to get to the rink and somehow squeeze this boy into a conversation.

"Eve! You back there?"

Evangelist looked up from behind the snack counter to be greeted by the friendly face of her best friend.

"I'm right here Whitney, really where else would I be."

"I was hoping you would've met the man of your dreams and been swept off your feet but, we both see that hasn't happened."

"Yea, if only. I'm assuming that since you're here on your day off that you need something."

Whitney gave a slightly devious smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, just wanted to see how your day was going. Besides can't a girl visit her best friend at work."

Eve knew that look all too well. After all her and Whitney had been best friends since they were five-years-old.

"Okay Whit, what are you up to now?"

She gasped and put her hand to her chest, "Are you accusing me of wanting something other than your company to brighten my day?"

"Whitneeey..."

"Okay, okay. When I dropped off Mom and Frank at the airport I saw the family that's moving in down the street."

Eve didn't miss the twinkle in her best friend's eyes and had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Anyway, it's a married couple, their daughter and incredibly attractive son." As she finished her sentence she wiggled her eyebrows just in case Eve didn't catch the hint.

"No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!"

"I said no Whitney. I really appreciate what you're trying to do but...after what happened with Josh I don't want to be with anyone for a while."

"Awh come one Eve. Josh was an ass. There's no doubt about that but you can't let what he did control your love life. Besides you haven't even SEEN this guy."

"I don't need to because I'm not interested. Now, will you just go home and let me work."

"Fine BUT I am not giving up!"

With that said she walked to her car and started thinking of a way to change Eve's mind.


	2. Chapter Two

"Demetri! Don't just stand there or you'll get lost in the crowd and we'll never find you." He snapped out of his trance-like state and found the source of the voice. He turned to meet Emaline's eyes staring at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Sorry, guess I'm just a little jet-lagged."

"Well that would make sense if we had been on a jet" She turned back to look at her parents and snickered.

His father looked at them both and said, "Both of you come along, we have to find our car. Besides your mother is eager to see the house."

"Oh I bet it's beautiful! By the way your father described it; it has to be." She looked like a child that just got their favorite present on Christmas morning.

Demetri and Emaline looked at their father, "Yes Sir."

An hour later they pulled into the driveway of a rather beautiful house. Much like their other homes it was large, spacious and rather expensive. They all walked inside and noticed that the movers had delivered and placed everything in the rooms they were assigned. Both parents looked around and nodded in approval. Off to the left was the grand staircase that spiraled up to the second floor, to the right was the living and straight ahead was the hall that lead off to the kitchen and dining room. Bethany went to check out what would be her main domain, the kitchen.

"Demetri, you're room is upstairs to the right." He nodded and marched up the stairs to unpack.

"Emaline, you're room is upstairs as well but to the left."

"I hope it has a huge closet! Oh, where's the bathroom? I refused to use the one on the plane or in the airport."

Derek shook his head and smirked, knowing his daughter didn't like public restrooms because all the germs. He couldn't really blame her.

"Both Demetri and yourself have private bathrooms. The guest bathroom is to the right of the living room as well as upstairs straight down the hall. Go get settled. We will discuss school and other matters at dinner."

With that said Emaline took off to explore her room and unpack.

When Demetrius walked into his room he noticed two things right away: there was no bed and he had his own bathroom.

"Well this is just great. Good news is I can take a shower without worrying someone will walk in. Bad news is I'll be sleeping on the damn floor."

He proceeded to look around the room then walked over to the closet and opened it. "At least I have enough room to put all my shit away." He spent the next few hours putting all his clothes away, setting up his entertainment center, placing various things around the room and bathroom. He had just finished when he heard his mother say dinner was ready.

Bethany was setting the last of the food onto the table when he walked into the dining room. Before he walked across the room to sit he glanced around. In the middle of the room was a large cherry wood table with a champagne colored table cloth and matching chairs. To the left was a matching china cabinet, straight ahead were the doors that lead to the patio and to the right was a hall that lead to the kitchen. Hanging from the ceiling was an elegant chandalier that had tiny lights strategically placed to cause shimmering beams to fill the room. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. He'd never seen a room look so amazingly put together without being overdone. Deciding he would wait until later to look around more he walked over to a chair and sat down. Taking note that Emaline was the only one that wasn't at the table he excused himself in order to see what was keeping her.

"I know! I'm soooo excited for school to start...well how should I know what the guys look like here...I'm just hoping they're at least decent looking and know how to treat a girl...yea, yea, well I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."  
>Emaline hung up her phone, set it on the dresser and headed for her door. That's when she saw a slightly curious Demetri leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms and an arched eyebrow.<p>

"It was Amy."

"And?"

"Oh you know, the typical boy-crazy questions."

"Uh huh. Anyway, dinner is ready."  
>"Well I guess now we can find out what schools we'll be going to."<p>

They raced to the dining room and knowing Emaline would be a sore loser, Demetrius 'tripped'. After they both were seated the 'family conversation' began.

Derek was the first to speak since the others were busy chewing. "I hope both of you like your rooms and deem them suitable."

"I noticed I have my own bathroom but I don't have a bed so where exactly am I sleeping?"  
>"You mean your bed isn't with your other things?"<p>

"I just said I don't have a bed. How much clearer can I make it?"

"Well then I guess you'll just have to sleep on the couch or on the floor until we can find your's or you buy a new one."

"I'm done here."

He stood up and made his way up the stairs to his bedless room.


End file.
